Traitor Part 1
by TheIrkenJaz
Summary: The very first appearance of Jaz and how she came to be.


**Traitor**

"My Name is Jaz."

A fell wind cut it's path across the planet's surface as a dust storm began to build. An Irken couple emerged from the swirling dust and debris and made their way toward the birthing facility. The birthing facility, also known as The Hatchery, was a massive building that lay below the planets surface. The only visible parts were the Entry Dome, which remained under heavy guard, and the ventilation shafts that spewed thick white smoke into the atmosphere. The size of the shafts determined the depth of the room it was connected to. Those that were closer to the surface had vents that towered into the ski. The Entry Dome stood like among the pillars like a great chrome gem, it's surface flawless save for the entry doors and the air ducts along its base.

As the couple approached the facility, they hid behind a shaft nearest to the entry and awaited the guard shift change. The first Irken rested against the warm surface of the vent shaft to catch his breath.

"It should be about five to ten minutes before they change guards. Are you doing okay, Lyn?"

Lyn looked up at him, her soft amethyst eyes glazed from her tears, "No Vert… I'm not okay. I don't understand why we can't keep her."

As she said this, she brushed her fingers against the cheek of a tiny smeet who lay wrapped in a blanket in Lyn's arms. Her eyes were just barely open, showing that they were the same soft amethyst as her mother's. Vert moved next to Lyn, taking her into his arms. His expression was grim as he looked down at his daughter.

"We can't keep her, love. Without a Pak, she wouldn't survive very long in these harsh conditions. And… if someone found out, not only would we be exiled… she would be put to death. You know natural birth is against the law."

Lyn shook her head and cried, "But we can hide and keep her safe. We can stow away on a cargo ship to a better place, Vert. Please."

"No, Lyn. It's too risky. But I promise you, there will be others." Vert replied, trying his best to reassure Lyn.

He hugged her to him before turning just in time to see the guards leave their post for the shift change. Taking this opportunity, he took Lyn by the hand and hurried to the side of the Dome. They didn't have much time as Vert worked quickly to remove one of the vent grates, listening to Lyn cry. He pulled the grate away and set it aside before turning to her. Lyn looked at him through tearful eyes, hugging the little smeet to her. She clearly showed she didn't want to give her up, but knew she had no choice. Lyn looked down at her daughter, pulling the pendant she wore around her neck off.

"Never loose this and wear it always, my little one. Keep it as a memory of me, and I hope that one-day… I can see you again." She slipped the pendant's chain about the smeet's head and tearfully handed her to Vert.

Vert took her gently into his hands and forced a smile, "I… I wish we didn't have to do this. But it will protect us all. I want you to grow and make a name for yourself. More than the name I'm giving you, my little Jaz.."

Vert felt his heart break when Jaz's little hand gripped his finger and she gave a little coo. Holding her close, he climbed through the vent; they were running out of time. He set her down in the middle of the floor and pried his finger gently from her before exiting quickly. Lyn was ready with the grate so she could close the vent after Vert exited. Before climbing through, Vert took a small stone and chucked it at the door to get the guards' attention from the inside. Lyn set the grate against the air duct and fled with Vert just as the guards came rushing in.

"What was that noise, Zed?"

"Not sure, Raid. I'm sure it was n… Hey! What's this smeet doing here!"

Zed and Raid looked down at Jaz who sat in the middle of the floor. Jaz watched them closely as they approached, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Well I'll be. I wonder how she got out here?" said Raid as he scratched his head.

"She doesn't have a Pak. She shouldn't even be active." Replied Zed, "I'll go get one and we'll install it manually."

"Right."

Raid knelt before Jaz. He looked her over closely, seeing nothing wrong with her physically. Then, he noticed the pendent around her neck and reached out, taking it in his hand. He turned it over curiously as Jaz continued to watch him with a glare. Zed soon returned with a Pak that had purple port doors and a staff that had the same end used on the robotic arms in the Hatchery. Raid nodded to him as he picked Jaz up, holding her so her back faced Zed and her arms pinned to her sides. Zed ran a finger along the Pak and it extended its mechanical legs enough to hold it at hand height next to him. Then, taking the staff in hand, he charged the end and pressed it against Jaz's back, the tip searing through her flesh to her spine.

Jaz cried out in sheer pain, her tiny hands trembling and tears falling from her soft amethyst eyes. Zed pulled the staff back, the tip smoldering with the blood and flesh it took with it. He reached for the Pak and held it to Jaz's back, the connecter extending and latching onto her spine. Raid held her little arms against her side to keep her from struggling and shook his head feeling a little sorry for Jaz, knowing her first memory would be of agonizing pain.

"Well, that's that. I'll take her to the downloading room and have…" he was cut short by a little voice that dripped with hatred and a strange accent.

"Get… your Fucking hands… Off Me!"

"Wha…?" Raid began to say, looking down at Jaz

"She, she spoke." Zed said dumbfounded.

"That's right. I spoke. Now get your fucking hands off me!" Jaz said, trying to break out of Raid's grasp.

Raid put her down and looked at Zed in confusion. Zed knelt down and glared at Jaz, "Just who do you think you are?"

A slow evil grin appeared on her face as she tipped her head forward, her soft amethyst eyes never leaving Zed's, "My name is Jaz."


End file.
